Leave Me Alone!
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty and Stocking are trying to spend some time at the Mall with their friends, but Brief keeps following them.


LEAVE ME ALONE!

This fic takes place after "Panty and Stocking with Laura Green."

Panty and Stocking's lesbian friends, Laura Green and her Japanese girlfriend Nora were going out with the angels on a day trip to Daten City Mall.

That morning, Laura and Nora left their house and went down the street to each get a fry up in a take out dishes. When they got back to the house, they noticed that Brief was in their front garden staring up at the top window.

Last week, Panty had recently appeared naked in front of the paparazzi and Brief had been secretly visiting Laura and Nora's house to look at the window. He wished that he was here the day she appeared naked.

Laura and Nora didn't know Brief, so they saw him as an intruder.

"Hey, you!" called Laura.

Brief suddenly realised that he had been caught, so he decided to make a break for it by jumping over the fence that lead to the neighbour's back yard. Unfortunately, the neighbour's rottweiler was in the yard and started to chase after Brief. He screamed as he ran away from the barking and snarling beast.

Later, Panty and Stocking picked up Laura and Nora in See Through. Panty drove on the motoway and straight to the Mall which was only 30 minutes away.

Laura and Nora were in the back seat enjoying the breeze that an open top car allowed you to have. Laura was enjoying this, until...

"There he is again," said Nora.

Laura turned around and saw that Brief was not too far away. He was on a bicycle and he appeared to be following them

"Stupid son of a bitch should know damn rightly that he must not ride a bike on a busy motorway," said Laura.

And how right she was, because Brief was right in front of a big truck. The trucker honked his horn scaring Brief and caused him to ride his bike right into the side of someone's car. He hit it and then he staggered over to another car and hit that and then another car and another car and another car and another car. It was like he was in a pin ball machine.

Sure enough, this bumping from car to car to car, caused him to fly into the air and land in, of course and unsurprisingly, a garbage truck. Laura and Nora couldn't help but laugh. Stocking turned around.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Laura and Nora told her. She was disappointed that she didn't see it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"It happened so fast," laughed Nora.

The girls arrived at the mall. It was ENORMOUS. It had 10 floors. It had everything; clothes shops, Virgin Megastores, book shops, beauty parlour, bar, a cinema, a children's play area, you name it.

But first, they wanted to get some lunch.

Laura suggested the Italian restaurant, Ventose Cazzo, because Tagliatelle was her favourite food. Panty and Stocking never tried it before, and were curious.

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered a table. They sat down and ordered the dish. When they got the dish, they were were surprised. It was FUCKING DELICIOUS! They thanked Laura for introducing it to them.

Throughout their meal, they had a wonderful and very raunchy conversation, as you do with Panty and Stocking.

Laura was in the middle of telling a funny story which caused her, Panty, Stocking and Nora to burst into tears of laughter.

"So, anyway, Nora and I were sitting there, right? And the guy was standing right behind us. He was completely naked. And we looked up and his big boner was above our heads. It was like the opening of Star Wars!"

They roared with laughter and Stocking pounded her fist on the table. They were all red in the face. Laura put her head down on the table and wrapped her arms around it. She couldn't stop laughing. Neither could the others, their faces were red and they could hardly breathe.

"I can't... I can't... I can't talk any more!" laughed Panty as more tears ran out of her eyes.

"Oh my intestines are hurting!" laughed Stocking. "Okay... he, he, he, he, he, he... did you grab... kee, hee, kee, hee, kee, hee..."

You know that laugh Ernie does in Seasame Street? That what "Kee hee kee hee" means.

"What? What?" asked Laura still laughing.

"Did you grab... did you grab... did you grab on to it?" asked Stocking laughing.

"No, but Panty wouldn't have second thoughts about doing that," said Laura.

"You betcha! I would've swung on to it like a monkey bar!" said Panty whilst holding her hands up into the air doing a swinging motion.

"That ginger kid is back again," said Nora.

"What?" asked Laura.

She looked over and there he was. Brief was sitting on a bench not too far away looking over at them.

"Ginger kid?" asked Panty.

"Yeah, all morning we noticed that kid was following us," said Nora.

"Does he dress up in a stupid Ghostbuster jumpsuit?" asked Stocking, annoyed.

"Yes." said Laura.

Panty and Stocking looked over and saw Brief very awkwardly waving at them. He got up and started walking towards the girls.

"Oh shit. Well, that's my day ruined," said a disappointed Panty.

"Who is he?" asked Nora.

"Some little shit who has a crush on Panty," said Stocking. "He follows us where ever we go and he NEVER FUCKS OFF!"

"He's like a shit stain in a toilet bowl that's been there for days and you scrape at it and scrape at it and scrape at it and it won't go away!" moaned Panty.

Brief made his way over to the girls.

"Er... hey, girls," he stammered.

Panty and Stocking gave him the death glare.

"Can we help you, Geek boy?" asked Panty.

"Er... I... I... I... just came over to see how you were doing," stammered the pathetic ginger.

"We were having a great time... until you showed up," said Stocking.

"Yeah, why don't you fuck off back to Scotland where you came from, ginger," said Panty.

"More like, fuck off back to Ireland, because he looks like a fucking leprechaun with that ginger hair and green outfit," said Stocking.

"Er, who are your friends?" asked Brief.

"This is superstar DJ Laura Green and her girlfriend Nora. They're lesbians. And if you homophobic, you can fuck off back to those cunts, the Phelps Family," said Panty.

"I'm not homophobic. I think lesbians are cool," said Brief.

"Yeah, so you can whack off to them when they fuck. You dirty bastard," said Panty. "Can we pay the bill already, Laura, because Rash McCrotch is pissing me the fuck off."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd say this, but I'll pass on the desert, Laura," said Stocking. Even _she_ was surprised to hear herself say that.

"Yeah, we'll make our way over to the counter now," said Laura.

The girls got up and made their way to the counter. Brief seemed lost and didn't know what to do. As soon as the girls paid for their meals, Panty and Stocking grabbed Laura and Nora by the arms and made them run away as fast they could so that Brief couldn't see them.

"Ugh, that little bastard boils my menstrual blood," said Panty feeling really angry.

"Why are you so mean to him?" asked Laura.

"Because he's a little shit who should know that in a million years that I will never fuck a retard like him!" said Panty. "Everywhere I go, there he is!"

"I wanna buy some chocolate," said Stocking. "That'll calm me down."

"Actually, I know just the place to get some," said Nora putting her arm around Stocking.

Nora and Laura took Panty and Stocking to the shop "Candies of the World." Stocking drooled as stared inside the shop.

"Thank fuck I have 300 dollars in my pocket right now!" she cried with ecstasy.

She ran inside the shop and grabbed a basket. Inside the shop, there were sections for candies, sweets, chocolates and soft drinks from around the world. There was British, Belgian, German, Swedish, Japanese, Turkish, Indian, Russian and more.

She ran like Sonic The Hedgehog from section to section to section. She had filled up one whole basket and then realized that she needed another basket. So she grabbed another one and filled that up. Panty, Laura and Nora were surprised that Stocking was going this fast.

"Panty Anarchy, I presume," said a man's voice.

The girls turned around and saw a handsome man called Willard.

"Oh hi, Will," said Laura. "Panty, this is my friend Will. He works here.."

Panty's eyes widened. He was entranced by his good looks.

"I always wanted to meet you," said Willard. "Whilst your sister is busy, I would like to..."

"YES, I WANNA FUCK YOU!" screamed a delighted Panty.

Everyone in the shop all looked at Panty. Most of them were families with very young children.

"Actually I was going to show you something else, but okay," said Willard.

Willard took Panty out back with him and top of some chocolate boxes...

You know.

The whole Mall could hear Panty's orgasm. Including Brief. He knew it was coming from the Candies Of The World shop. He made his way up here.

Stocking had two basket of candies filled. She went up to the counter and paid for them all. She pretty much took nearly everything the shop had, leaving hardly anything for anyone else.

Panty and Willard put their clothes back on and Willard gave Panty his phone number. Once they got back inside the shop, Panty was very disappointed.

Brief was standing right there in the shop.

"I heard a scream. Are you okay?" he asked.

"A scream?" asked Panty shaking her head. "You really think that was a scream? God, you're _retarded_ than retarded."

She left the shop in a foul mood. Laura and Nora followed her. So did Brief. Stocking had her two massive bags of candies that were slowing her down.

"Hey, wait for me!" she yelled as she staggered out of the shop.

Panty was walking further and further from down the mall. Brief ran up and caught up to her.

"Panty! Panty! I just wanted to see if you were alright," said Brief. "Did he hurt you?"

Panty had enough. She was tired of this little shit stalking her. She turned around and grabbed Brief by the jumpsuit.

"When are you going to get it?" she asked with her teeth clenched. "I... DON'T... FUCKING... LIKE YOU!"

She stared into Brief with angry eyes.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T WANNA FUCK YOU! AND I NEVER WILL FUCK YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH THAT PUBIC HEAD OF OF YOURS?"

"Because I... like you," said Brief.

"You're fuckin' pathetic, you know that?" said Panty. "I am a sexy, beautiful, hot fuck machine and you're just a whiny little bitch who into sci-fi, fantasy, comics and shit. What makes you think that we're made for each other?"

Brief stared at her, not knowing what to say. People from around the mall were gathering up to see what the commotion is.

Panty looked upset. She just shook her head.

"You're never gonna get it, are you? You're never gonna leave me alone. You'll stick to me like shit on toilet paper."

She walked away to the ladies' toilets. Laura and Nora followed her inside. Stocking was far away, still struggling with the big bags she's carrying.

Panty had locked herself in a cubicle. She sat on a toilet, with the lid closed and held her head down in despair. Laura and Nora were outside the cubicle door.

Laura whisper to Nora "I'll talk to Brief. Meanwhile you help the crazy goth with her bags."

Laura and Nora walked out of the toilets. Nora went over to Stocking and took the second bag off her. She was going to carry it for her. Meanwhile, Laura went over to Brief, who stood there depressed because Panty didn't like him.

"Hello, Brief," she said. "I'm Panty's friend, Laura."

"Hi," said Brief.

"I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes," said Laura.

So, Laura and Brief took a walk around the mall, having a conversation.

"Why do like Panty so much?" asked Laura.

"I dunno... she's beautiful, sexy, she has a cool attitude and she doesn't care about what people think about her," answered Brief.

Laura looked at him.

"You _do_ know about her outrageous reputation?" asked Laura. "She _is_ a foul mouthed sex crazed maniac who is rude to pretty much everyone."

"She's nice to _you,_" said Brief.

"Yes, well that's because we have the same interests, we like to go out clubbing and talk about raunchy things," said Laura. "You don't. You're more interested in comic books, fantasy and other geeky things. Panty's not interested in that stuff and she never will be. Also, I don't know if you noticed, but _does_ she treat you like shit."

"I know that deep down she's a good person," said Brief.

"Yes, when you put her with the right people," said Laura. "But you're not the right person to be with her."

"I can't stop thinking about her," said Brief. "That's all I ever think about morning, noon and night. I can't get her out of my head."

"Well, she's not thinking about _you_ all the time," said Laura. "Let me tell you a little story: I had a massive crush on a girl in high school called Nadia Simone. She was so beautiful. I thought about her all the time. I actually thought we were destined to be with each other, but it wasn't meant to be. She's straight and I'm a lesbian. It wasn't fair. But fast forward 10 years later, now. I'm in love with a beautiful Japanese girl and I like her a lot better than Nadia. You're not going to find the love of your life right now, like in the movies where men and women meet for two seconds and already they're in love with each other despite not knowing each other's personalities. But you'll find the perfect woman, not today, not tomorrow, not even this year, but some day."

Brief looked at Laura and understood.

"If you really want Panty to be happy, you should move on," said Laura. "You'll find someone even better than Panty. You'll see."

Brief thought about this long and hard, then he finally made up his mind. He had a tear in his eye as he looked at Laura.

"Okay, if that's what she wants, I'll leave her alone," said Brief. "Thank you, Laura."

"Anytime, Brief," said Laura.

Brief decided to give Laura a hug. There was no chance in hell that he was ever going to hug Panty, so he pretended that Laura was Panty for a minute. He was disappointed she didn't have Panty's big hair, though. He let go off her.

"I'll say goodbye to Panty," he said.

"No, don't," said Laura. "Just let it slide and move on."

"Okay. Bye, Laura," said Brief.

"Bye, Brief," said Laura.

Brief then started to walk away. And then he left the mall. His heart was aching and he had a lump in his throat. He was hurting, but he kind of liked it. He liked the fact that you couldn't get what you wanted. He liked the fact that life was full of surprises. And he even liked change. We all do. Especially if we didn't ask for it.

Panty was still in the cubicle with her head down. Laura came in the toilets and knocked on the door.

"Problem solved, Panty," she said.

"She's over there," said the woman behind the cubicle door.

"Oh sorry," said Laura as she moved over to the next cubicle door.

Like an actress who messed up a line in take, she knocked on that door and tried again:

"Problem solved, Panty," she said again.

"She's in the next one," said the woman behind that door.

"Panty, where the fuck are you?" asked Laura feeling disappointed that her theatrical performance was ruined.

The cubicle door at the very end opened and Panty came out looking curious.

"What do you mean 'Problem solved'?" she asked.

"Brief will never bother you again," said Laura. "I just spoke to him and he decided to move on."

"Seriously?" asked Panty.

"Yep," said Laura.

Panty came out of the Ladies' and looked around the mall. Brief was no-where in sight. She was free. Brief would never bother her again. Laura then came out of the Ladies'.

"Oh thanks," said Panty.

"Now, _you_ owe me a pint." said Laura. "Since, I bought the last time because you saved me from the Deamon bitches."

CRASH! SHATTER! The two big bags that Stocking was carrying had burst open. All the candies, chocolate and sweets fell to the floor. Stocking stood there embarrassed.

Later, Panty, Stocking, Laura and Nora all came out of the mall carrying each a new bag of Stocking's goodies. They put the bags in See Through's boot (or trunk if you're American) and went back inside the mall to continue shopping.

Brief was lying on his bed. He was thinking about what Laura said. It went through his mind over and over and over like a broken record. He actually thought it _was _for the best, and it was time to move on. Plus, he would stop getting verbally and psychically abused by Panty.

The next day, Brief went to school. There was a new student joining his class that day. Her name was Abigail. The students' mouths dropped opened when they saw her. SHE WAS GORGEOUS! She had flaming red hair and seductive eyes like Emma Stone. All the students couldn't stop looking at her, even the girls.

"She's so beautiful," thought Brief. "But she would never be interested in a loser like me."

But to Brief's surprise, Abigail sat down next to him.

"Hello," she said in a seductive voice.

"Er... hello," said Brief nervously, but he had some confidence in him.

They actually helped each other in the lesson and at lunch, they decided to sit next to each other in the canteen. Brief and Abigail actually had a lot in common. They both liked the same comic books, same movies, same music, same video games and same interests.

Brief then finally plucked up the courage to ask her out.

"I'm going to Daten City con on Saturday. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, please," said Abigail.

Brief couldn't believe it! This beautiful girl was going out with him! He felt like the luckiest boy on the planet. He was so happy.

"Yep. She is _definitely_ the one," he thought. "Thank you, Laura."

END


End file.
